


Study Break

by bigheartenergy



Series: college!5sos [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigheartenergy/pseuds/bigheartenergy
Summary: Calum and his girl take a much needed study break and get a little... carried away.





	Study Break

“Oh my god, Calum stop!” Persephone managed to utter between giggles. She found herself on her boyfriend’s couch fighting off his fidgeting fingers. “Stop tickling me you big galoot!”

“Big what?” Calum replied with a big hearty laugh, removing his fingers from her sensitive skin as he was now doubled over in laughter. Persephone took this opportunity to exact her revenge. 

“A galoot!” Persephone shouted playfully, tickling her boyfriend’s exposed torso, “You knooow, an oaf? A dummy? Ringing any bells?” 

In her reign of terror, she was able to regain control and flip Calum on his back, now straddling him. Trying to catch his breath between laughs, Calum was attempting to combat her persistent campaign on his most ticklish areas. Her small, dainty fingers danced along his skin playfully until they found his hands and interlocked with his long, ring clad fingers. The giggle fit died down between the two, and Persephone looked down at her boyfriend longingly. Calum matched her expression almost exactly, his hand gently sneaking up to cup her cheek. 

“You know, this study break was only supposed to be a few minutes long,” Persephone said softly, leaning into his touch. She sat there curious how their 20-minute study break turned into an hour and a half of goofing around.

“Yeah,” Calum started, leaning up to bring his face to hers, “but, kissing you is so much more fun than studying.” Persephone leaned down to meet him halfway and nuzzled his nose before pressing her lips against his. Their lips met with eagerness and enthusiasm in a kiss that would most definitely distract anyone from schoolwork. Persephone repositioned herself to lay against Calum’s body rather sit on it as she was moments before. Calum took this opportunity to place his left hand under her thigh, the other rubbing up and down her back. Quickly, their slow, chaste show of affection turned into a feverish display of open mouths and battling tongues.

“Hey Cal! I got piz-,” a familiar voice shouted from the front door before being interrupted by the near raunchy scene on the couch in front of him. The couple pulled apart almost immediately at the sound of Calum’s roommate, Luke, storming through the door, Persephone suddenly sitting up on Calum’s torso once more.

“Ugh could you warn a guy next time before I walk in on you two attempting to suck each other’s faces off?” Luke grumbled as he slinked into the room, pizza box in hand. Persephone blushed furiously before sliding off the couch and onto the floor where her and Calum’s discarded schoolwork had been strewn about. 

Calum chuckled at his girlfriend’s embarrassment before directing his attention toward his ill-timed friend. “Well you know how it is when you take a study break. You tend to get… distracted,” he said as he slid down to join Persephone on the ground. She looked up at him knowingly with a smile as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
